


The Restless Dead

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, briefly, features previous miraculous wielders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: The spirits of the old wielders of the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculouses are restless, and Adrien and Marinette need to cope.





	

Adrien walks through what seems a hall of infinite light.

“Oh, damn,” he sighs. “Plagg, I thought we were done with this crap.”

The spirit floats up beside him and shrugs. “You decided to mess with the restless spirits of the dead, you get to deal with the aftermath.”

Adrien glances sidelong at Plagg and scowls. “All right. Can you at least explain what’s actually going on?”

“When the ring is passed on,” Plagg says, tone turning serious, “a reflection of your spirit will be trapped within. It’s unavoidable, but Tikki and I have found that attaching these restless spirits to different costumes helps to reduce, well, this.” Plagg gestures to the featureless white around them. “This used to happen all the time until we figured that out.”

“Okay,” Adrien says. “What’s this?”

* * *

“A mental space,” Tikki tells Marinette. “A sort of in between place between the actual core of you and the place where Persephone and Jeanne and the others are coming from. It will help to mitigate the effects.”

“Effects?” Marinette asks.

“You could go insane, lose your sense of who and when you are as your spirit merges with the others’,” Tikki says.

“Lovely,” Marinette says flatly. “When will this this stuff end?”

“When the spirits calm,” Tikki says. “And that will end soon enough, hopefully. Only the spirits closest to the two of you, the ones most like you and Adrien, were roused when you summoned Persephone.”

A figure looms out of the absolute blackness, his skin a rich copper, his stubbled hair shorn close to his head. Tikki brightens.

“Ah,” the kwami says. “It’s Ptah. I liked him.”

For both Adrien and Marinette, the world _shifts—_


End file.
